Chapter Two/Warning
In Captain Martin's ready room Typhuss explains what Sara told him. Sara told me about a possible Romulan-Klingon build up says Typhuss as he looks at John. John is surprised and shocked by this. If this is true then we need to warn Starfleet Command and Chancellor Martok John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. We don't have all the facts yet let's hold that off for the time being says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. So did she say anything else about the build up that's coming? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at John. No, she wants to talk to me again about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John presses the com panel. Mr. McCabe escort Ms. Lance to my ready room but treat her as a guest not a security threat Captain Martin says as he spoke into the com. Aye, sir Commander McCabe says over the com. Typhuss looks at him. Then Sara walks into the ready room and she looks at them. John it's good to see you again I suppose congulations on your promotion are in order even if there late, how have you been Sara says as she looks at him. John looks at her. I'm good Sara and Kelly is growing to be a rebel teen but she loves me and Ezri John says as he looks at Sara. Typhuss looks at her. I'm good too by the way, Kira and I are very happy on Bajor along with my kids says Typhuss as he looks at Sara. She looks at him. I know Typhuss it's just in the future we were exploring John became a legend among Starfleet next to the former captains of the Enterprise, and right the build up we were exploring that time line when we picked up three Romulan warbirds and at first they let us by until their lead vessel was wanting to board us but we refused and they attacked then we thought that the Klingons would help us but they opened up on us as well but we destroyed the Bird of Prey but the three warbirds disabled our weapons if they disabled our time device we wouldn't of made it Sara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her and asked about Kira and Bajor. What about Kira and Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Sara. She looks down. Bajor was infected with thalaron radiation it destroyed all living things on the planet and then Deep Space 9 was destroyed with all hands as they were covering our escape Sara says as she looks at Typhuss. John looks at her. But that stuff is now illegal after the Shinzon incident John says as he looks at her and then at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks of how they were able to get by the treaty. They could have stolen a thalaron generator says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Probably but how would they get their hands on one anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss and Sara. Typhuss thinks about it. From the Tal Shiar says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sara looks at them. Right they were able to bypass the Bajoran defense fleet in orbit of Bajor and blasted the planet we've been on the run ever since Sara says as she looks at them. Then the com activates. Captain Martin to the bridge please Commander Kadan says over the com. They walk onto the bridge and see a time ship in front of them. Wonder who that could be John says as he looks at the viewer. Then Typhuss remembers his days on Voyager and turns to Commander McCabe. Captain Braxton, that's the USS Relativity a Federation ship from the 29th century says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him then turns to the viewer. Let's see what they want McCabe open a channel Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe at tactical. He looks at the console. Uh, we're being hailed by them Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console. He looks at him and nods. The viewer shows the bridge of the Relativity. Captain Martin looks viewer. Captain Braxton what can I do for you? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Captain Martin I request that you hand over the Legends Captain Braxton says on the viewer. Both Typhuss and John are shocked by this. Uh why? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. It would be best to speak about it in person Captain Braxton says on the viewer. Admiral Kira presses the mute button and advice John on how to handle Braxton. Don't trust him says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. We need to know why he wants them don't worry I'll have McCabe post guards around him at all times and also post guards at the shuttlebay where the Waverider is at John says as he looks Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him and presses the mute button as the channel resumes. Captain Braxton we'd be happy to have you beam aboard Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Braxton nods and channel ends and Captain Martin turns to McCabe. Matt have two MACOs posted at the main shuttlebay at all times Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Matt inputs commands into the console. When I was thrown back in time to Voyager's past in 2372 that son of a bitch tried to kill Voyager's crew with a bomb and you see why I don't trust him because of my history with him says Typhuss as he looks at John.